


a silly ficlet from me (us) to you :)

by kuonji



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fourth Wall, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuonji/pseuds/kuonji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Um, hi. I, uh, I guess I'm the spokesman here.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	a silly ficlet from me (us) to you :)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a thank you to the Starsky Hutch 911 Community for voting one of my stories, [Beginnings And Endings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/415222), the Best Of Year award in 2010.
> 
>  
> 
> **Original preface:**
> 
>  
> 
> This is a thank you to everyone on the list for [THIS](http://community.livejournal.com/sh911award_com/6480.html).  I am so overwhelmed.  Really.  I have no words.
> 
> ...So I'll let someone else talk. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> This story was nominated for an [Ollie Award](http://community.livejournal.com/sh911award_com) in 2011, category "Giggles Award (Best humor story)".
> 
> Alternative Links:  
> <http://starskyhutch911.livejournal.com/379157.html>

"Um, hi. I, uh, I guess I'm the spokesman here, since kuonji is unconscious at the moment. Oh, no no, don't worry, she's fine. She just, uh, fainted. From the surprise, you know. So I'm here to tell you--"

"Who are you talking to, Hutch?"

"All those nice people out there."

"Where?"

"Right there! See, through that little box."

"Can't hardly see from this far a-- Oof!! What the? Who's this?"

"Geez, watch where you're stepping, doofus. That's kuonji. What if you'd kicked her head. Who knows what would happen then? We're figments of her imagination, you know."

"Excuse me?"

"She made us up. We're little fictional constructs. You didn't know that?"

"Uhhhh, no?"

"Starsky, how can you not know the most basic part of your life?"

"Oooookay. I think somebody needs to get some rest."

"You don't believe me."

"Of course I do! Now, why don't you come with me, Blondie, and we'll get some nice hot soup inta ya."

"Stop that. Look over there."

"Why?"

"See those two people over there? Who do you think they are?"

"Wow."

"Right."

"But, but that's us, Hutch. What's going on?"

"That's a different us that kuonji made up. We're both detective Sergeants, right? But _that_ me is a Lieutenant, and _that_ you owns a book store. And look over there."

"Oh my god!!"

"Yup. That me is still a detective, but that you is my hot little piece of--"

"Stop!"

"And over there... Hey, c'mon, open your eyes, buddy. This one's nice. There, you see?"

"Wait, we're not even in that one."

"We're birds, Starsky. Look how one is preening the other one's neck. Isn't that nice?"

"I, uh, I guess. You sure he's not getting ready to take a bite?"

"Starsky!"

"Hey, look, what about this one?"

"Er..."

"Now, that's more like it! Ye-aaah. Give it to him! Hey, you look like you're enjoyin' it, Hutch!"

"Get away from there! Anyway, you believe me now?"

"Yeah, yeah, lots of 'us's, all made up by the girl dead drunk on the ground."

"She's not drunk, moron. She fainted because, well, because a bunch of people gave her an award for a story."

"A story? About us?"

"Yeah."

"This one here? Oh, they look just like we normally do."

"Yeah. They do, don't they?"

"What's the matter?"

"This one... Something happened to me in this one. When I was a kid. Something... not so good."

"...oh. But... But I'm there, too, aren't I? Look, there I am right next to you."

"Yes, you are. But you get hurt, too."

"Aw, what're you getting so worked up about? It's not even you and me, just, um, a _different_ you and me, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, that's exactly right, Starsk. We have our own lives to live right here. Which reminds me, the reason that you and I are here is..."

"Is?"

"To say thank you to all these folk."

"The ones in the box that I can't see?"

"Oh, for-- Yes, Starsk. Just smile and wave."

"Thanks, everyone!!"

"Thanks!"

"All right, now let's go eat. Us figments sure can work up an appetite!"

"C'mon, Gordo, I know just the place..."

  
THANKS AGAIN TO EVERYONE!! :)


End file.
